SOS
by azure-lupis
Summary: We all know Rodney McKay can handle the pressure of Atlantis life, right? But dreams are funny things...and sometimes you don’t want to leave. COMPLETE. Epilogue up!
1. I

A/N: I know, I know. I'm a horrible person for bringing out a new fic when my other one isn't done yet. But I've been having major writer's block with Unfortunate Normality. Fortunately (haha…oy), this one is a bit shorter (EDIT: okay, maybe not) so I actually finished it :D

A/N 2: The time changes will probably get kind of confusing and weird, but it'll make sense in the end (I hope, haha).

STATUS: Complete (le gasp!)

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: We all know Rodney McKay can handle the pressure of Atlantis life, right? But dreams are funny things...and sometimes you don't want to leave.

CHARS: Team fic w/ Carson and Elizabeth. But mainly Rodney :)

SPOILERS: Nothing specific. Takes place sometime during late Season three (after M&MM but before Sunday).

WARNINGS: Swearing. Our boys have quite the potty mouth sometimes. And McShep can be seen through squinted eyes, but it's mostly just friendship.

DISCLAIMER: Everything Stargate Atlantis related is property of MGM. I own nothing.

x x x

**S.O.S**

By: Azure Lupis

x x x

**Present time – 07/30/06 - 06:00pm **

"Hey, lady!"

"Uncle Mer!"

Meredith Rodney McKay beamed as he hauled his niece up into his arms while trying to keep her party dress flattened at the same time. Pink bows to match her dress hung from blonde pigtails, giving Rodney the impression of a rather gussied up cupcake.

"Did you get me lots of presents?"

With an amused shake of her head, Jeannie Miller slipped in through the doorway past her brother and daughter to drop her many bags on the floor.

"It's your birthday, Maddie. Of course I did," Rodney replied with a smug smile.

"Your Uncle Mer spoils you rotten, doesn't he?"

Rodney chuckled at Jeannie's remark as he stooped to set Madison on the tiled foyer floor.

"I know you're jealous that your daughter gets all my attention, Jeannie, but don't announce it in front of the child."

Jeannie rolled her eyes jokingly before she pulled her brother into a tight hug.

"Thanks for doing this, Mer. We would have had it at Mum and Dad's, but they're busy today at the university. And Caleb's parents are out of town."

Rodney waved a hand and gathered up the bags of presents.

"Don't worry about it. I've got more then enough space to hold a birthday party for my favourite niece."

"She's your only niece."

"All the more special then. Speaking of Caleb, where is he?"

Shrugging off her coat and hanging it in the closet, Jeannie motioned to the open front door and out to where their car was parked beside the sidewalk.

"He's bringing in the rest of the stuff."

As if on cue, Caleb slammed the trunk shut and made his careful way up the walkway and into the foyer, all the while balancing a tower of Tupperware.

"Need a hand there?" Rodney quipped as he took off the topmost containers.

"Conan he's not," Jeannie said teasingly while gently slapping her husband on the back.

Caleb gave Rodney a relieved smile of thanks before he and Jeannie headed down the hall towards the kitchen. Neither of them noticed Rodney still standing in the foyer by the open door with a peculiar look on his face.

_Conan?_

Ignoring the funny feeling of déjà vu, he shut the door and followed his sister and brother-in-law into the kitchen, eager to celebrate his niece's birthday.

x x x

**07/30/06 – 11:00am **

"Good morning, Rodney."

The astrophysicist barely spared a glance as he grunted in reply to Radek Zelenka's greeting.

Radek headed over to the coffee pot for his usual morning cup to see that it was practically empty. No surprise there. The number of times he had come into the lab in the mornings to see the coffee pot empty and a tired looking Rodney McKay were too numerous to count. He wasn't concerned.

After forgoing the coffee for a cup of tea instead, he wandered over to Rodney's station to peer over his shoulder.

"What are you working on?"

Rodney didn't even jump at the sound of the Czech's close voice. He did, however, spare him an irritated glare over his shoulder.

"I'm running the diagnostics for the water distillation pumps that Kavanagh was supposed to have finished for me yesterday. And hello? Personal space?"

Radek dutifully took a step back before rolling his eyes and muttering a rather colourful insult directed at the Kavanagh family tree.

"He did mention to me yesterday that his time would be better spent on something important..."

With a snort, Rodney heaved himself out of his chair and stomped his way over to the coffee pot.

"What the hell could be more important then water? And where did all the coffee go?"

The Canadian heaved a sigh and started up a fresh pot. It was only eleven in the morning and already he was convinced that the heavens were conspiring against him. Not a good sign.

"_Rodney, this is Elizabeth. Are you busy?_"

Rodney sucked in an annoyed breath and rubbed his eyes before slapping his radio.

"If you think that having fresh water to drink and use is important, then yes, I'm busy."

He could practically hear her tight smile during the brief pause.

"_As much as we all love fresh water, I'm sure Doctor Zelenka could take over. We were supposed to go over the mission scheduled for eleven-thirty fifteen minutes ago._"

A glance at his watch told him that, unfortunately, she was right.

"Alright, I'm on my way. But don't blame me if your shower doesn't work tonight."

Radek snorted and waved him away.

"Be gone, already. I can take care of simple diagnostics. You must go save galaxy once again."

"Yeah, yeah..." came the muttered response.

Rodney would take saving the galaxy at the eleventh hour over trade agreements any day.

x

"The Gavanians are an honourable people. They will make loyal allies and honest trading partners," Teyla said with her calming smile, hands linked on the surface of the table.

Elizabeth Weir nodded as she cast her gaze along the members of SGA-1, looking for any negative reactions though she knew she would receive none. This team most definitely looked out for their own.

As if reading her thoughts, John Sheppard slouched back in his chair, one arm thrown over the head rest.

"Teyla's people have been trading with them for ages, so it's a good bet they'll like us too," he backed up with a lazy smile, pen twirling in his fingers.

After a brief pause, Elizabeth nodded.

"Alright, you have a go. See what you can bring back."

Rodney perked up at the reminder of trading goods.

"Think they'll have coffee beans?"

John rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side to look across the table. He gave the scientist a once over.

"Looks like you need them, buddy," he commented, taking in the dark circles around Rodney's baby blues.

It wasn't unusual to see the astrophysicist looking tired and irritated, but lately his appearance seemed to have taken on a permanent worn-down look.

"Yes, well, you try completing your own projects while doing the work of your colleagues who are apparently too bull-headed to do it themselves," snapped Rodney, giving his right temple a rub. He could feel the oncoming headache. "I detest people who can't do their own work."

John, the human Ancient light-switch, quirked his lips in response. "Oh, believe me, I know."

Rodney looked over at him scathingly and immediately John conceded. He knew that the scientist poured his everything into keeping the city running.

"Alright, alright. How about a bite to eat before heading out?"

The Colonel had hoped for a few minutes alone with Rodney to try and wheedle out some information regarding his 'charming' worn appearance, but it was Ronon who answered right away.

"Sounds good, I'm starved," he said, oblivious to Teyla's exasperated look.

"How 'bout you, McKay? I hear they're serving pancakes with maple syrup. You Canadians like syrup, right?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and waved a hand at the Colonel. "Just because _I_ like maple syrup doesn't mean all Canadians do, Colonel Stereotype. And no, I'm busy. Or did you miss the 'bull-headed' comment about my department?"

"So that includes you, right?"

"Oh, har har…"

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 6:00pm – Continued**

"Daddy, come play with me!"

Taking his eyes off Jeannie, Caleb turned his gaze to his daughter as she waved to him from the grass of Rodney's backyard. She was absolutely beaming as she pointed to the badminton racquets and net that Rodney had set up for her a few hours before their arrival.

Caleb smiled and waved back with a nod. "Be there in a sec, Maddie!" Turning back to Jeannie and Rodney, he excused himself and headed off to join his daughter on the grass.

"So what did you get Madison?" Jeannie asked as she helped herself to a chip.

Rodney snorted and leaned back in the patio chair, the umbrella overhead shading him from the evening sun.

"Please, you think you can trick me that easily? You'll just have to wait and see, just like Madison."

Smiling at her brother's secrecy, Jeannie dunked her chip into the salsa and popped it into her mouth.

"So how's NASA treating you? Still getting the 'big genius bucks', I see."

Rodney dropped his chin onto his palm and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter which Space Agency you work for; they all pay exuberant amounts of money to be the first country to do whatever it is they want." There was a brief pause before he added steadily, "It's only been a few months, Jeannie. After working with CSA for almost ten years, NASA is going to be a bit of a change."

"Never mind the Americans teasing you."

"They had no idea what Tim Horton's is. Can you believe that?"

With that, Doctor Rodney McKay, Astrophysicist with multiple PhD's, launched into a discussion about Maple Dip doughnuts and how much he missed them.

"And don't even get me started on the California sun. I had to invent my own sunscreen. SPF 100."

"100? Geez, Mer…"

"Yup," he said smugly. "Can't buy that kind of protection. It's waterproof too."

"Great…"

Rodney sneered. "Oh, you know what? You're just--…"

Jeannie raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently. Her brother was notorious for not finishing sentences. But after almost a minute of silence, she started to grow concerned. A peculiar look had crossed Rodney's face.

"Mer? You alright?"

The Canadian blinked a few times, puzzled, before asking, "Have we had this conversation before?"

"How could we? This is your first trip back home since moving to California," his sister replied, eyebrows coming together. "And I don't remember you telling me about your crazy sunscreen in any of your e-mails…Mer, are you feeling alright?"

In all honesty, Rodney _wasn't_ feeling alright. But instead of explaining the odd sense of déjà vu—for the second time—to Jeannie, he just waved a hand and jumped right back into Maple Dips and inferior bottled sunscreen.

x x x

**07/30/06 – 12:45am **

"Teyla! How come you didn't tell me the Gavaninnies—"

"Gavanians," corrected John lazily as he slipped on his shades.

"Yes, whatever. How come you didn't tell me they had ruins just outside the village?" Rodney looked highly affronted as he stared back and forth from Teyla to the Life Signs Detector. "Hello? Does the word ZPM mean anything to you?"

"I am just as surprised as you are, Doctor," said Teyla, her eyes scanning the ruins almost apprehensively. "There was never any mention of them."

John peered over the top of his sunglasses, finding that he really didn't need them.

Mist swirled up around the crumbling buildings, the sound of an alien bird cawing in a crow-like fashion somewhere out of their line of sight.

The Colonel sidled up next to McKay until they were touching shoulders. They both stared at the scene in front of them, eyebrows raised.

"Err…McKay," started John, not taking his eyes off the rather creepy view as he leaned in towards the scientist's ear. "Are you _sure_ there's a ZPM in there? Because I think I saw this in a movie once…"

Now looking awkward, Rodney took a step out of his invaded personal space to look down at the Life Signs Detector again.

"Well…" he began, taking his time to word his findings.

John stared, knowing that tone of voice all too well.

"Well _what_, McKay?"

With a scowl, Rodney rolled his eyes and thrust the detector in John's face.

"That's what."

The Colonel stared at the glowing screen for a few moments before raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not a scientist, Rodney. Stop the theatrics and just tell me what's what…what."

This time it was Rodney's turn to stare, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"What?" He shook his head, irritated demeanour coming back in full swing. "Never mind. I'll tell you, as _always_. The location of the power source seems to be underground. And before you ask, I'm pretty sure it's _not_ a bunker."

"How are we supposed to get down there if everything's crumbling? The entrance could be blocked."

The scientist did a double take, staring at Sheppard with an incredulous look.

"What—how am I supposed to know something like that? Am I the Gabonies' psychic contractor now?"

John raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's extra pissy today."

As if asking the gods for patience, Rodney clutched the Life Signs Detector and counted to ten.

"Look," he said through grit teeth. "I don't know. That's why we have to do that thing called 'exploring'. Maybe you've heard of it."

Knowing that Rodney would be in an even worse mood if they didn't check out the ruins, John sighed and nodded.

"Alright, fine. You and I will take point. Ronon and Teyla, watch our six. Let's find ourselves a ZPM."

"Actually…"

John's eye twitched as he pulled off his sunglasses and stuffed them into one of his many pockets.

"Christ! What now, McKay?"

"It might not actually be a ZPM. The readings are strong, but not _quite_ ZPM strong. Still…"

"—it's worth checking out," John finished with a sigh. "Alright, let's get this over with then."

x

"C'mon, McKay! Work a _little_ faster here!"

'Getting it over with' hadn't been as easy as John had hoped. It seemed that the gods of misfortune were watching over SGA-1 that day.

'_As usual'_, the Colonel thought in annoyance as he let off a round of P-90 fire.

It seemed like lately they couldn't catch a break. Practically every other mission they had gone on, the Wraith had shown up like clockwork. Unfortunately, this mission was no different.

"I'm working as fast as I can, Colonel!" Rodney snarled back as he stayed hunched over the crumbling console. In his opinion, the whole mission had been a bust. There had been no ZPM.

After finding the underground chamber, the entrance thankfully uncovered, they had made their way down into the main room to find a cracked console and an odd device inlayed into the wall. Rodney wasn't sure what it was, but it was giving off the power readings similar to that of a ZPM.

It seemed like only minutes after the astrophysicist plugged in his tablet that Teyla radioed in from her post outside to inform them of incoming darts. Two of them.

And so for the past five minutes, Rodney worked furiously to figure out a way to somehow get that damned power source (or whatever it was) from the wall.

"Damn it!"

He wasn't having much luck.

"Shit, McKay! Ignore the damned thing in the wall and figure out a way to get us out of here!"

"But it could be—"

"_Now_, Rodney!"

McKay grit his teeth and turned back to his tablet, now with a new purpose. _Never mind the possible power source…_But even he had to admit that things weren't looking good for them right now. _Get out now, come back for the device later._

"_Colonel Sheppard, there are four coming your way!_"

John cursed and ducked down beside the doorway, peering around the edge to look up the stairs. When he saw no sign of any Wraith, he glanced over at Rodney to see the man gripping his tablet with one hand while the other stabbed away at the screen.

"How's it goin', Rodney?"

"It's going, Colonel, alright? It's going as fast as I can make it go!" He jabbed at the screen again, eyes scanning quickly. "I'm only one man!"

"I thought you were a whole science team?"

Rodney, still holding the tablet, dropped his arms to his side as he shot John a disdainful look.

"Okay, Colonel. You know what—"

"_Work_, McKay!"

"Working…"

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 06:00pm - Continued **

"Mommy! Uncle Mer! Did you see that? It went right past Daddy!"

Jeannie and Rodney both turned their heads dutifully to look over at Madison as she beamed at them, having just sent the birdie sailing over Caleb's head.

"Well done, sweetie!"

"Good job, Maddie." Rodney turned back to his sister with a faint grin. "Though it's not all that hard to get one passed Caleb."

Jeannie smacked her brother's arm, trying to hide her amused smile. "Meredith!"

He chuckled and grabbed the last chip, dunking it into the salsa.

For a few minutes, they both sat in content silence, perfectly happy with watching and listening to Madison's laughter and Caleb's overly dramatic groans as he let yet another birdie fly past.

"Life is perfect sometimes, isn't it, Mer?" Jeannie mused, smiling lazily as she put her chin to rest on her palm.

Rodney nodded, arms folded loosely.

"It sure…" An odd feeling squirmed through his stomach. "It sure is…"

If Jeannie noticed his pause, she didn't mention it. She just continued to stare at her daughter and husband with a smile.

Peering closer in what Rodney hoped was a subtle motion, he took the chance to look over his sister.

She looked the same as ever. Reddy blonde hair, bright eyes, cheerful smile.

Something was off though.

It was then that Rodney noticed the slightly blank look to her happy expression.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned a bit closer, Jeannie taking no notice.

"Jeannie? Everything—err…everything alright?"

"Everything's perfect, Mer."

The scientist straightened up. That was it. That's exactly what it was. Perfect.

A little _too_ perfect if you asked him.

x x x

**07/30/06 – 12:50am **

"How's it going, Rodney?"

The scientist's eyes narrowed, not leaving the screen.

"The same as five minutes ago when you asked yet AGAIN, Colonel!"

With one final jab at the screen, Rodney straightened up with a triumphant, "Ha!"

There was an odd grinding sound, stone against stone, before a huge slab of rock slid down to block the front entrance way.

John and Rodney stared, a temporary feeling of relief washing through them now that they were cut off from the Wraith.

The Colonel blinked, then frowned, turning to Rodney.

Rodney sighed, shaking his head when he recognized that stare.

"You can't let me have just ONE moment of happiness, can you?"

"You _do_ realize that you cut us off from Teyla and Ronon, right? They're out there fighting, McKay! They need our help!"

Waiting patiently for John to finish his worried outburst, Rodney pointed across the room to the covered door behind them.

"Look, all I have to do is retract_ that_ door and we'll be able to get out the back." A sneer made its way onto his face. "And if you had let me explain that in the first place, your little freak-out could have been avoided."

In all honesty, Rodney didn't blame Sheppard for worrying. Teyla and Ronon were amazing warriors, but they were also part of the team.

'_Never leave a man behind…yeah yeah, I'm working on it.'_

Feeling the Colonel's eyes on his back, Rodney turned to the tablet that was still hooked up to the crumbling console.

"Almost got--…oh-no."

"Oh-no what? What happened?"

Seconds later, John received his answer.

The lights flickered before promptly going out, leaving them in darkness. The console included.

"We—"

"—lost power. Yeah, I can see that, Rodney."

"Look," started the astrophysicist quickly, fingers gripping the tablet. John could practically picture the worried look on his face, baby blues wide. "I told you the power was intermittent at best. This place is hundreds of years old. Not to mention the Wraith blowing everything to hell outside! They probably blew up a power unit without even realizing it…"

_Blowing everything to hell?_ John didn't even hear whatever Rodney said last as an idea sparked. He flicked on his P-90 light.

"We have no power, right?" he interrupted as he moved the beam of light from the P-90 over to Rodney and the console.

"What? Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you! We have no power at all. We're scre—"

"Get back there, near the front."

"What?" Rodney repeated, staring in confusion as Sheppard rummaged through his vest pockets. "Why? What are you—Oh-no…Colonel, that's really not a smart thing to do right now."

John raised his eyebrows as he moved over to the blocked door, attaching a tiny block of C-4 to the rock face.

"You got a better idea?"

"Uh, yeah! And it involves surviving!"

"Does it involve waiting for backup from Atlantis?"

A pause.

"…maybe."

John retreated back to join Rodney, silently wishing they had a bigger alcove to duck into.

"Then my plan is a go." He took out the detonator. But before he could depress the switch, Rodney's hand came out to grip his wrist.

"Colonel, you could bring the whole damn thing down on us if you placed the C-4 wrong."

John turned to meet Rodney's worried gaze, the P-90 light making the scientist look ashen.

"Don't trust me, McKay?" He meant for his voice to sound joking, but Rodney frowned anyway.

Without a word, the hand on the Colonel's wrist retreated.

His eyes stayed on his head geek for a few more moments before taking a breath and depressing the switch.

Then the world exploded around them.

x

**07/30/06 – 06:oopm - Atlantis continued.**

"I still can't believe you did that!"

John sighed for the hundredth time as a very irritated Rodney McKay followed him out of the conference room, debriefing finished.

"Give it a rest already, McKay. It worked, didn't it?"

"Well, yeah…but there were a hundred possible ways it could have gone wrong!"

"But it didn't," John reminded him with a lazy smile.

"That's not the point!"

Fortunately for Sheppard, Teyla neatly stepped up between them and said, "I believe it is time for dinner. We could all use a nice meal after today."

"I could go for food," Ronon agreed, ignoring the muttered, 'no surprise there'. "I hear they have brownies. Those are the things with the chocolate, right?"

"Brownies, did you say?"

John chuckled at Rodney's sudden enthusiasm, glad that the old spark of the scientist's wasn't gone completely.

"Hey, they probably made 'em just for you, McKay." Throwing an arm over Rodney's shoulders, the Colonel began to steer him down the hall towards the cafeteria, Ronon and Teyla following.

"Oh yes," Rodney started scathingly, though looking pleased with the promise of brownies. "because they just _knew_ that I've been having the worst week of my life."

"I am sure that is an exaggeration only, Doctor McKay," Teyla placated, though she couldn't deny that she had seen a rather large amount of stress resting on the scientist's shoulders.

They had all noticed it, but did nothing. Rodney always complained to the max but he always pushed through whatever problem had been blocking his way. He would do it this time too.

"Yes, well…"

Thankfully Rodney trailed off when they reached the mess hall, letting John steer him over to the line.

"There you go, buddy. Your favourite: Salisbury steak and brownies."

Once their trays were loaded with a generous heaping of food, they sat down at their usual table near the balcony doors, steam rising temptingly from the plates.

"Oh, this is good," Rodney hummed happily, clearly grateful for the meal in front of him. He felt as though he hadn't had a good dinner in weeks. In retrospect, he hadn't really. The power bar wrappers and MRE containers scattered across his lab was proof enough.

John grinned, glad that his friend was finally starting to show life. "You haven't even started yet."

"Well excuse me for savouring the aesthetics of my food."

Except that he savoured it for too long. When Rodney finally picked up his knife and fork, a chirp across his ear piece caused him to halt.

"_Rodney, we have need of your expertise in Lab 7B._"

"Can't it wait?"

John and Teyla looked over at Rodney with matching frowns; Ronon sparing a glance over before going back to his food.

"_Err, not really. Kegan and Pearson were fiddling with one of the new devices brought in from P3X—_"

With a scowl, Rodney smacked his utensils onto the table and swung his legs to the side of the chair.

"Kegan and Pearson just arrived on the Daedalus not ten hours ago!" He stood, waved a hand distractedly towards his three team members, and stomped off out of the mess. "They shouldn't be anywhere near Ancient devices, even if it's just a glorified paperweight! And on top of that…"

John sighed and turned to look at Teyla and Ronon.

"Guess we'll put his in a doggy bag."

x

"—you're just lucky I'm not sending you back on the Daedalus!"

Both scientists resisted the urge to cower as they stood in front of Rodney who was shouting himself blue. Well, more of a nice shade of crimson…

"Did you _not_ attend the introductory meeting not, what? Seven, eight hours ago? Is the attention span of both your memories that short? From now on, I don't want either of you within breathing distance of anything unless I give you the go ahead, or else I _will_ make sure your careers are—"

Kegan and Pearson were saved when he suddenly stopped and smacked his earpiece. They silently thanked the gods, preferring not to know what the astrophysicist would have done to their careers.

"What?" he snarled out, only to clear his throat and repeat the question more delicately. "Elizabeth…the Control Room? Yes, yes. Of course."

He turned back to the thoroughly chastised looking scientists.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, or you can kiss Atlantis goodbye."

With that, he turned and stalked out of the lab, not hearing the breathes of relief.

On the way to the Control Room, he thrust a hand into the inside pocket of his uniform jacket, grabbing a rather flat and crumpled power bar.

The wrapper crinkled as he ripped it down halfway and shoved the top half into his mouth, chewing furiously. Once again he was reduced to old power bars because the rest of his department were morons who apparently couldn't handle a simple problem.

Granted, he didn't know what the problem was yet, but it was probably simple.

When he finally made it to the Control Room, power bar gone, he took the stairs two at a time and went to join Sheppard and Weir who were hovering behind Chuck. The Canadian tech typed away on one laptop, the other sitting a few inches away displaying a visual of Colonel Caldwell on the Daedalus.

"Alright, what's going on and why can't someone else do it?" Rodney snapped in greeting with folded arms.

"Hermiod requested your help, Doctor," Caldwell answered, obviously just as 'pleased' as Rodney. "We seem to be having a problem with our engines."

Rodney snorted. "Your engines? That's it? You just left practically twenty minutes ago."

"They are set to overload, Doctor McKay," came Hermiod's tinny and emotionless voice from within his earpiece.

The scientist faltered.

"Overload? Why?"

"We are unsure. As of yet, we are assuming it is a malfunction, but a serious one at that."

"Do something, McKay. Use that big brain of yours."

With a roll of his eyes, Rodney moved over to the closet laptop and dropped down in the chair. "Yes, thank you for stating the obvious, Sheppard. Your faith in me is astounding."

Seconds later, a 3D image of the Daedalus' engine room appeared on the screen, Rodney scanning it quickly.

"It looks like there's a block in one of the fuel lines," he mused, eyes narrowed on the glowing screen. "That would definitely cause a build up of—"

"Doctor McKay!"

Nearly everyone jumped at the sudden intrusion, Kavanagh stomping up the stairs into the Control Room like a man on a mission.

"I must insist that I be given another assignment! Those two, Kegan and Pearson are absolute idiots!"

"Doctor, can't this wait?" Elizabeth asked sternly, not wanting Rodney to become distracted. "We're all in the middle of something rather important here—"

"With all due respect, Doctor Weir, this is just as important as—"

"—the Daedalus exploding?" Sheppard interrupted, eyebrows raised.

Kavanagh snorted, not at all put off by the Daedalus' predicament. "Oh, please. McKay will have that fixed in minutes. Now if we could get back to—"

"Will you all shut up!" Rodney snapped from his console. "I have _no_ time for you, Kavanagh, so take your whining elsewhere. Go moan to Zelenka."

"I already did! He said that he had problems of his own! Like the two morons following me around aren't problem enough—"

"We all have our problems, doctor," Caldwell interjected stonily.

"Rodney! I have figured out problem with device from P3X—"

"Zelenka! Tell McKay that I refuse to have Kegan and Pear-"

Sheppard glanced over his shoulder as Radek Zelenka made his way over to them, pink in the face from walking so fast. His eyes moved from the Czech to Rodney, concern starting to well up at the sight of his head geek's pallor.

"What is going on? Problem with Daedalus?"

Not even sparing Radek a glance, Rodney's eyes narrowed into a glare, still staring at the screen as he typed furiously. "Oh well spotted, Radek! Yes, there's a problem."

"But I went through a thorough check with crew from Daedalus before they left-"

"Well you did a crappy job! Now get over here and make yourself useful before they blow themselves out of the sky."

Sheppard really hoped that was an exaggeration.

"Doctor McKay," came Hermiod's voice. "We have approximately fifteen minutes before overload."

"Working on it!"

"Rodney," Elizabeth started with forced patience. "Are you _sure_ you know the problem? Fifteen minutes isn't exactly a long ti—"

"It would be plenty of time if people stopped distracting me!"

"Doctor McKay!"

John's head swivelled around at the abrupt interruption, silently wondering why the hell the Control Room and Rodney were so damned popular today.

"_What?_" came the snarled response, the Canadian starting to look worse by the minute. He rubbed his forehead roughly, a fairly obvious headache working its way in.

"It's Kegan and Pearson. They started to work on that device from P3X—"

"For God's sake! If I hear one more word about Kegan and Pearson—"

"Seven minutes, Doctor McKay."

"We're working on it, Hermi—"

"Should we get 'Jumpers in the air? Just in case?" interrupted Elizabeth, looking from Rodney to Radek and back.

"What good would that do? Unless you want them to get blown up too—"

"We're all going to get blown up if you don't fix this, McKay."

John sent a faint scowl in Kavanagh's direction before looking back at Rodney. He took a step towards the man, not liking the way he blinked almost continuously.

"Rodney? You alright, buddy?"

The scientist waved a shaking hand in response, not getting a chance to verbally answer as everyone started talking at once.

"Doctor, I personally don't want my ship to explode, so if you could—"

"Five minutes, Doctor—"

"I think I've got it! There's a block—"

"Yes, we've got that, Radek—"

The glowing screen swayed in front of Rodney as he tried to focus, the voices behind him blurring together.

"Rodney? Fix—"

"McKay, hurry it up—"

"Rodney—"

He felt pressure on his shoulder, a voice beside his ear.

"Rodney?"

He saw the haze of a familiar face before the world slanted and everything went dark.

"Get Beckett and a med team in here!"

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 06:00pm - Continued **

Mannequins.

He hated them.

Always have, always will.

It all started when he was in the mall at the young and impressionable age of seven. Like all kids, Jeannie wanted to play a little game of hide and seek and, being her big brother, Rodney had to tag along.

Unfortunately his version of 'tagging along' consisted of getting lost in one of the clothing racks, managing to untangle himself only to run into a mannequin (a rather poorly dressed one, at that), and having it fall right on top of him, knocking him good.

His parents and mall security weren't too thrilled about that.

Plus he had dreams for weeks.

Since then mannequins, and dolls in general, have been his greatest fear. Second, of course, to whales.

But now he had another fear and it was quickly making its way to the top of his 'things to avoid' list.

What was it?

Perfection.

Rodney McKay had always thrived for perfection, expecting it of himself in anything he took on.

But right now, perfection wasn't looking all that good.

Maybe he was imagining it, but as he stared at his sister, brother-in-law, and niece, he knew that something was definitely wrong.

And it didn't end there.

Taking his narrowed eyes off the Miller's, he tilted his head back to look up at the sky. The expanse above him was perfectly rounded in a gentle curve, not a cloud as far as the eye could see. Pink and orange hues made everything glow, the sun lowering behind the trees.

Oh, and the trees. He didn't even want to get _started_ on the trees. Or the grass, _or_ anything remotely plant-like.

It was all green; a lovely, springy, _perfect_ green.

He hated it.

"Too perfect…" he muttered, causing Jeannie to blink out of her 'thoughts' and look at her brother.

"Did you say something, Mer?"

Rodney coloured slightly, realizing he had been caught talking to himself.

"I said…this is all great, too perfect. Do you think Madison is having fun?"

Jeannie smiled and looked over at her daughter and husband.

"I think she's having a great time." She nudged Rodney's arm. "You know she loves coming to her Uncle Mer's house. Especially since he showers her with presents. Though I don't know if she liked that last one…"

Rodney snorted.

"Every child should have that book."

"'The Magic of Physics'? She's only six, Mer!"

"Yes, well…it's not like they teach that in school. She's a McKay. She'll pick it up like that." He snapped his fingers.

With a laugh, Jeannie shook her head and stood.

"Of course she will, Mer. Now how about we get out the presents? I'm dying of curiosity!"

"You're worse then Maddie."

With all thoughts of déjà vu and uneasy feelings pushed out of his mind, Rodney joined Jeannie and headed into the kitchen with her.

"So what did _you_ get Madison?"

Jeannie slid an invisible zipper across her lips while she moved over to the fridge to grab the cake.

"Uh-uh. If you won't tell then neither will I."

"Oh, that's real mature."

Hauling the many bags of presents into his arms, tissue paper crinkling, Rodney spared his sister a grin and added, "You and your secrets. What, are you building a bridge to parallel universes in your basement too?"

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs!"

Both laughing, they walked back out onto the patio, the sun casting a warm glow across their skin.

"I'm really glad you made it back in time so we could do this, Mer."

Rodney looked over at his sister, her blue eyes on his. Finding himself ignoring the slight blankness in her expression, he just smiled.

"So am I, Jeannie."

And he was. So glad, in fact, that he was hell bent on ignoring any weirdness he was feeling. There was no need for suspicion. He was back home with his family, where he belonged. He was happy with Jeannie and Madison. Hell, he was even getting along with Caleb. They weren't exactly best friends at first, but over the years, they had warmed up to each other.

California was nice, and working for NASA was great, but there was no place like home, even if it was just a two-week vacation.

"Sweetie, come open your presents!"

Blinking out of his thoughts, Rodney plopped down in one of the plastic chairs and watched as his niece ran across the grass with her father, beaming at the mass of presents.

"Huh, maybe your mom is right," the scientist mused, tapping his chin. "There _are_ a lot of presents. Since we don't want to spoil you, maybe I should take a few of these back…"

Madison huffed, slapping her hands onto her hips.

"Don't you dare, Uncle Mer!"

Rodney's lips quirked.

"Alright, we'll keep them on one condition…you open mine first."

With a grin, Madison nodded and launched herself at the first bag, tissue flying into the orange sky like confetti.

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 06:1opm - Atlantis continued.**

"Sit down before I make you, Sheppard."

With a glance at Ronon, John dropped down into the nearest seat and slouched down, fighting the urge to jiggle a leg.

For the past fifteen minutes, SGA-1 had been camped outside the infirmary in the make-shift waiting room.

Teyla was sitting down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, a calm look on her face despite her obvious worries about their team mate.

Ronon lounged beside her, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. His dark eyes followed their team leader every time the man paced by like a caged animal. Finally he had enough of the constant movement and told Sheppard to park it. He wasn't surprised when the Colonel sat without a word. He was concerned for McKay; they all were.

"Any word?"

John's head lifted and he stood once more as Doctor Weir walked into the small area. She shook her head at the offer of the Colonel's seat and he dropped back down.

"There has been no word yet," answered Teyla, her gaze flickering to the infirmary glass door and back to Elizabeth.

Weir sighed, pursing her lips.

"I don't understand what happened. Was Rodney sick at all? He never mentioned it if he was…"

And that in itself was strange. If Rodney McKay had an illness, the whole base would hear about it whether they wanted to or not.

"He did not seem sick…"

Teyla glanced at John and Ronon with a questioning look.

Ronon shrugged in response.

"I didn't notice anything. Seemed a bit more pissed off then usual…if that's possible."

Elizabeth gave a small smile before turning her gaze to the Colonel. Even though the man tried to hide it, his concern for McKay was obvious. As was the look of guilt on his face…

"John, did you notice anything?"

For a second, she thought he wasn't going to reply until,

"Not before it was too late."

All eyes turned to the Colonel whose face was narrowed, obviously annoyed with something. Or some_one_.

"We should have noticed. McKay's been stressed out for days. Hasn't been eating or sleeping often…and we've been pushing him. We should have noticed. Why didn't we…" He trailed off with a shake of his head, lips pressed together.

'_He's angry with himself,_' Elizabeth realized as she stared at John. She knew he felt responsible for every member of his team, so to have one of them crash like this…

Before they could think on it anymore, the infirmary door slid open and Carson walked out, an unreadable expression on his face.

Immediately John was on his feet, waiting with his shields up for the news.

"Well?"

There was a pause, as if Carson was still trying to work out what he was going to say.

"It's odd…the lad's perfectly healthy," he started, a small smile creeping up at the unison sighs of relief.

"But…?" John coaxed, wanting to get passed the news so he could see McKay already.

"But…" The good doctor paused once more before deciding. "Well, maybe you should come see."

Without waiting, the five of them headed into the infirmary and over towards the back. The sound of constant beeping got louder the closer they drew to the curtains that surrounded a bed.

Carson took hold of the edge of the curtain and pulled it back to reveal Rodney looking no worse for wear. He seemed to be sleeping; the heart monitor attached along with an I.V drip.

"The drip is for his low glucose levels only. Other then his blood sugar issues and lack of sleep, Rodney is perfectly fine."

Elizabeth moved her gaze from the immobile scientist to Carson.

"I don't understand. If he's alright, then why is he so sound asleep?"

The CMO shook his head.

"He's not sleeping, love. He's in a coma."

Immediately John sent a sharp look over to Carson. A hand hovered over Rodney's forearm, though not touching.

"What? I thought you said he was alright. Why the hell is he in a coma?"

With a sigh, Carson shook his head once more, hands draped in the deep pockets of his coat.

"That's the thing, Colonel," he said gently, brogue thickening. "I don't know. There's no reason for him to be in one. By all accounts, he should be awake and demanding food from the mess."

"Can't you just wake him up?" Ronon grunted simply, not in the mood for all the medical mumbo jumbo.

"I'd rather not risk it. At this point, we don't know what's wrong with him and don't know what would do more damage then good. For now, we'll just have to sit tight."

John lowered his eyes back down to his head geek, taking in the man's pale skin on his otherwise unharmed looking face.

_What's going on inside that head of yours, buddy?_

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 06:10pm - Continued **

"Thank you, Uncle Mer!"

Rodney smiled as Madison clutched an oversized bunny to her chest, oblivious to the tag digging into her cheek.

She was already surrounded by empty bags and tissue paper from Rodney's multitude of gifts, but he had one more for her.

"Is it a pony?" Madison asked eagerly.

"Err…no. It's something better then a pony."

He passed over the wrapped physics book, wincing slightly when Madison took it and buckled at the weight.

Dropping it onto the table, she pulled away the paper and blinked.

"Um…thanks, Uncle Mer…"

Jeannie snickered as Rodney sighed and said, "You can use it to level that desk in your room."

Caleb passed over his and Jeannie's gifts to their daughter, trying not to laugh at Rodney's 'manly' pout.

"Ah, don't worry, Meredith. She'll grow into it. Eventually."

It took another ten minutes before the patio was completely covered in tissue paper and empty bags. Madison sat happily in the centre of her circle of presents, waiting as her mother lit the candles on the cake.

Rodney passed over the lighter to Jeannie before chuckling at the mess.

"It looks like a rainbow exploded out here."

His sister smiled and lit the first candle.

"Madison loves rainbows. It would be perfect if one came out now."

Ignoring her use of the 'P' word, Rodney simply nodded and sat down at the table, the candles glowing in front of his eyes.

"Alright, Maddie! We're all set!"

Jeannie smiled eagerly as she positioned her husband in exactly the right spot for a picture. Their daughter plopped down in front of the cake, opposite Rodney.

"Make a wish," he said with a smile.

There was a long pause as Madison scrunched up her face in thought, eyes shut tightly. As the seconds ticked by, Rodney found himself wondering what he would wish for. Money? He had that. Family? Had that too. Friends? He had nice enough co-workers.

_I don't need anything._

But he couldn't help but feel something was still missing. Something important.

Madison finally opened her eyes and took a breath. As if double checking her wish, she nodded to herself and then blew out the candles.

Rodney peered through the candle smoke, tilting his head back towards the sky for fresh air. His eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of the bright rainbow that stretched across the orange horizon.

_Son of a bitch._

"Mer? Meredith?"

A smack to his arm brought Rodney's head back down, alarmed eyes finding his sister staring at him in concern.

"Are you alright? I called you twice."

"What? Oh, cake. Right. Yeah, I'll have a piece."

Clearly still a bit worried about her brother's sudden lack of attention, Jeannie nodded and cut off a piece of the ice cream cake.

"We have brownies too, Uncle Mer!"

Madison tugged on the scientist's sleeve and pointed to the Tupperware container of brownies.

"They're your favourite, right? They're my favourite too!"

_Oh God…_There it went again, the sudden lurch through his stomach.

"That's great, Maddie. Save one for me, alright?"

Nodding solemnly, Madison took a brownie and dropped it onto her Uncle's plate, making sure it stayed safely beside her.

He chuckled and slid out of the patio chair before heading into the kitchen, vaguely aware of Jeannie following.

"Mer, are you feeling alright?"

Rodney moved over to the cupboard above the sink and shook his head.

"Just feeling a bit sick. Maybe I'm coming down with something." _If everything's so freakin' perfect, just why the heck do I keep getting nauseous?_

As he grabbed the bottle of antacids, Jeannie sighed sympathetically and gave his shoulder a pat.

"If you want us to clear out, you just give the word."

Munching away on the minty tablets, Rodney huffed and waved a hand.

"I'll give you no such word. Madison is having a great time. Besides," he clapped his hands together eagerly. "She saved me one of those brownies. Did you make them?"

"Of course! Mom's recipe."

"Perfect!"

_Oh great. Now I'M using it._

But did he mind?

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 06:15pm - Atlantis continued.**

"Wait—" John interrupted as Carson went on to explain Rodney's readings.

According to the scans, McKay's brain was functioning as if he were thinking normally and wide awake.

"Not unlike when Elizabeth was infected with nanites," Carson had said. "And in her coma."

That was when John had turned his head towards Beckett, sharp look on his face.

"Hold on a second, doc. Are you saying there's a chance Rodney's infected?"

Immediately Carson shook his head.

"Good lord, no. Thankfully he's perfectly clean of nanites."

Ronon frowned, tired of beating around the bush.

"Then what are you tryin' to say, doc?"

"What I'm saying—nay, suggesting," Carson started patiently, voice gentle. "is that he's in there because he wants to be."

There was a long pause, most eyes turning to the immobile scientist laying in the infirmary bed.

"Doctor Beckett, I'm afraid I do not understand…" Teyla finally said slowly. "Are you suggesting that Doctor McKay is in this coma because…"

"Because he wants to be," repeated Carson with a nod. "Yes. I know it sounds crazy, but at this point it's the only logical explanation I can come up with. And something is obviously going on inside his mind right now—"

"Logical? How is that logical?" John burst out with a shake of his head. "Why the hell would Rodney want to be stuck in his mind? I mean, I know he thinks it's great and everything…"

Elizabeth moved over to Rodney's beside, her hand slipping down to his. She stared at him for a long while, a look close to sympathy on her face.

"Maybe Carson's right," she said, looking up when she heard Sheppard's mutter of disagreement. "Think about it, John. You said yourself that he's been having a rough week. Maybe…maybe this is his way of escaping."

"McKay wouldn't give up like that," Ronon said while crossing his arms, standing at the base of the bed. "He wouldn't hide away."

"I'm not saying that he is," corrected Elizabeth gently. "Just that…he just needs some time to recuperate."

"And what if he doesn't know he's dreaming?"

All eyes turned to Sheppard, his gaze still narrowed. "What if he thinks it's all real and doesn't come back out?"

Carson nodded reluctantly. "That _is_ a possibility…I'm honestly can't be sure. That's more Kate Heightmeyer's area of expertise."

With a hand still hovering over Rodney's forearm, John pursed his lips in thought.

"When Elizabeth was infected with nanites, you said that she could hear us," the Colonel said slowly, his eyes not leaving McKay's face. "Does that mean Rodney would be able to hear us too?"

"I don't see why not," Carson answered reasonably with a small shrug. "There's no reason he shouldn't."

"Then let's wake him up."

Elizabeth started at the firmness in Sheppard's reply. Giving Rodney's hand a final squeeze, she let it go and stepped around the bed to join Carson and the Colonel on the other side.

"Now wait a minute, John. Don't you think you're acting a bit quickly? Perhaps we should give Rodney the time to wake up on his own. When he's ready."

"No," came the immediate response. "If Rodney's in some sort of dream thing like you were, then I want him out of it."

"But if he knows—"

"But what if he _doesn't_?" John stressed, shaking his head. "I'm not willing to take that chance. If he needs some vacation time, he can have it when he wakes up; not in his damned head."

The Colonel wasn't about to nearly lose another friend to their own mind, no matter how safe the scientist was in his harmless coma.

"I believe Colonel Sheppard is correct," Teyla agreed quietly, her eyes moving from John to Elizabeth. "If Rodney is indeed having some sort of dream and is not aware of it then we should wake him as quickly as possible. We will be able to provide better care for him awake."

Seeing that Elizabeth still didn't look completely convinced, she added gently, "Would Rodney not prefer the comfort of his friends to beings in his head?"

'_Except that we apparently failed in the comfort department…_' Sheppard thought wryly, lips tightening. How could they have missed something so obvious?

After what felt like a lifetime to SGA-1, Elizabeth finally nodded.

"Alright, do it. See if you can wake him. But do it _slowly_," she instructed, eyes fixed on John. "Don't go at him with a zat or anything."

The Colonel mustered up an 'innocent' smirk.

"Would I do something like that?"

"Hm, I wouldn't put it past you."

Weir's teasing smile disappeared as she turned to look back down at their comatose CSO. "Keep me informed. Contact me the moment he wakes up."

"Of course, lass."

Another hand squeeze later, and Doctor Weir was gone.

Carson was next to leave.

"I'll be in the back if anyone needs me."

He hesitated a moment before adding gently, "Give it time. Don't rush the lad. You know how stubborn he is…it might take some time for your words to process."

And SGA-1 was left alone.

There was an awkward pause before Teyla stepped forward, pushed an uncomfortable plastic chair over to the left of Rodney's beside, and sat down. She didn't hesitate in taking hold of his hand, her warm fingers curling around his.

Taking their cues from her, Ronon and Sheppard each grabbed their own chair and sat down to the right of the bedside. All three were in for the long haul.

"Doctor McKay, can you hear me? You must come back to us…you must reawaken…"

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 06:15pm - Continued **

"Did you say something?"

Jeannie smiled at her brother, patiently waiting for him to come back down to Earth.

After wrapping up the ice cream cake and putting it back into the freezer, all four of them had moved back out onto the patio to watch the sun dip down behind the trees, darkness spreading across the sky.

Madison now slept in Caleb's arms, her father's head dipping every few moments as he dozed.

"I asked if you had a good day, Mer."

Rodney's eyes left the starry sky to glance over his niece and brother-in-law before looking at Jeannie with a smile.

"Of course I did. Madison loved her party, plus I'm on vacation. What could be better?"

And even though that funny feeling of his didn't let up, he couldn't help but easily ignore it, more focused on his surroundings. Or, more importantly, his family.

"It's a shame Sam couldn't be here."

That made Rodney start, eyebrows coming together as he turned in his chair.

"Sam? Sam Carter? Why would it matter if she were here or not?"

Jeannie stared at her brother, a look of concern visible before it was chased away by an eye roll. She made a 'tsk'ing sound.

"Did you two break up and not tell me? What did you do this time?"

More confusion rolled through Rodney before he felt himself relax, memories popping up.

"Hey," squawked the scientist indignantly. "I didn't do anything! I'll have you know that Sam and I are doing perfectly fine. I just didn't hear you, that's all."

'_How the hell could I have forgotten that? I must really be losing it…_'

He and Sam had been dating for almost a year come the end of the week. When he heard that she had been transferred to his NASA post as well, he almost danced.

"Dost I hear wedding bells in the future?" Jeannie grinned teasingly, leaning forwards in anticipation.

"Well…perhaps," Rodney answered slowly, actually thinking about it. "I'm not sure…"

This made Jeannie raise her eyebrows.

"You're not sure? Mer, you've been going on about her for ages! What changed?"

'_I've lost interest after all these years? There's a cute botanist at work?_' No, that didn't sound right. But something had changed between him and Sam.

Just like something had changed here, in his own home. To his own family.

But everyone seemed happy, and he sure as hell _felt_ happy despite the odd feeling here and there, so what was the problem?

_You must come back to us…you must reawaken._

Rodney's head snapped to the side, eyes fixed on Jeannie as she chatted away.

"I have to _what_?"

His sister stopped halfway through her sentence, glaring slightly at the interruption.

"I _said_ you have to figure out your feelings for her. Don't string the poor woman along."

Rodney relaxed, slumping in his chair.

"Oh. I thought you said—eh, never mind."

When Jeannie didn't start up the conversation from where she had left off, Rodney looked over at her again and raised his eyebrows, saying, "Well? You were saying?"

"Mer, I know I've been asking this all night, but are you sure you're alright? You seem distracted…"

The scientist turned his gaze to the sky, stars winking at him.

"I'm just…tired. Ready for bed, I guess. It's probably just jetlag." His lips curved into a slanted smile. "Come on, Jeannie. Give me a break. I just got here this morning."

_C'mon, buddy. Come back to us._

"I did," Rodney added without thinking.

Jeannie blinked, her smile hesitant.

"You did what, Mer?"

"Came back to you."

"…of course you did. You're on vacation…remember?"

Rodney stared at his sister with growing uncertainty.

_Yeah, come on, McKay. We brought brownies with us._

As confused as he was, there was one—no, two things he knew for sure.

Jeannie's lips didn't move, and that was a male voice.

And something was definitely wrong.

Okay, maybe three things.

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 06:30pm - Atlantis continued.**

"C'mon, buddy. Come back to us."

"Yeah, come on, McKay. We brought brownies with us."

Despite the fifteen minutes of coaxing—and, on Ronon's part, bribery, Rodney hadn't moved a muscle.

Sheppard sighed, mentally remembering what Carson had said earlier.

"_Give it time. Don't rush the lad. You know how stubborn he is…it might take some time for your words to process."_

Glancing at his watch, he sat back in the plastic infirmary chair and folded his arms, feet propped on the edge of Rodney's bed.

"Maybe you guys should head down to the infirmary, see if they have any dinner left."

Teyla's soft eyes moved over to give their team leader a once over. Immediately she understood.

"Of course, Colonel. We shall relieve you in half an hour. Is that alright?"

John nodded, successfully keeping a pleased smile hidden as his team mates stood and headed out of the infirmary. He could hear Teyla talking to Ronon, probably explaining patiently that John needed some time alone to speak with Rodney. The Athosian had no problem expressing her feelings in front of her two friends, and Ronon didn't really have anything to say to McKay—not that he had much to say in general—but John didn't do so well in the 'expressing emotions' department. It would be easier for him to do it with no one around to see.

But now that he was alone, the constant beeping making the silence only more awkward, he had no idea what to say.

Dropping his feet to the floor, he pulled his chair closer to the bed and reached out a hand to grab the scientist's. Instead he settled for just giving it a pat instead.

"Geez, even in a coma you make things awkward, McKay…"

Able to practically _see_ Rodney's scathing look, he chuckled and sat back once more, slouching against the hard plastic.

"Alright, buddy. It's time to wake up and join the land of the living. You're missing it out on brownies and—well, other stuff…"

'_I'm not putting up much of a convincing argument…_'

"Weir said that if you didn't wake up, she's going to put Kavanagh in charge of your geeks."

There was a pause, the heart monitor blipping away calmly.

"Damn it, Rodney…"

The Colonel leaned forward with a sharp sigh, resting his elbows on the edge of the mattress.

"You gotta give me something to go with here. Some sort of sign. Do you know you're dreaming? And what are you dreaming_ about_? Can you…can you even hear me… ?"

At this point, John didn't think he could.

"You're probably dreaming about blondes with PhDs, aren't you…"

A ghost of a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Wouldn't blame you for wanting to stay in _that_ dream…"

When he realized that he was rambling, Sheppard shook his head and fell silent, eyes on McKay's face.

'_You're beating around the bush_," he heard his Inner Ronon say sternly.

"Yeah, yeah…" John muttered. After a quick glance around, making sure that he was alone, he looked back at his head geek and pursed his lips.

"In all seriousness here, McKay, you need to wake up. I know you've had a rough couple of days—okay, maybe a week or two, but if you wake up, I promise I'll give you my dessert for a month."

_Lying to coma patients has to be bad karma…_

"Well, maybe not a month…"

He shook his head again to stop the digression. God, he was turning into Rodney.

"Look…" Another glance around before fingers wrapped around the scientist's. "We know we haven't been the greatest team mates lately, or friend's for that matter. We should have seen how tired you were, that you weren't exactly taking the best care of yourself."

He continued on hastily as if Rodney would wake up and interrupt him.

"But that doesn't mean you should hide out in your head like this. You gotta give us a chance to help you, buddy. To make it up to you. I think Elizabeth and Radek are feeling pretty guilty too. Carson's not all that happy either…" John smiled jokingly. "Hey, is that why you're not waking up? Scared of Carson's wrath? I don't blame you…the poor guy's havin' kittens."

He looked down at his watch again and sighed, realizing that Beckett was right about it taking a while. Who knew if McKay could even hear him? But he was prepared to keep up his vigil as long as needed.

"We're sorry, Rodney. Hell, _I'm_ sorry. Now be a good geek and wake up. Don't get stuck there…"

The great Rodney McKay wouldn't give up like that, would he?

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 06:30pm - Continued **

'_Okay, something is definitely wrong here!_'

Rodney didn't blink his slightly wide eyes as he stared at his sister, mind running a mile a minute.

"Jeannie, do you—don't you feel off? Like something's wrong?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jeannie shook her head slowly, obviously starting to grow concerned for her brother.

"No, I feel perfectly fine, Mer. Look, maybe you should lie down. I'll call our doctor, he makes house calls—"

"I'm not sick! I'm just—just—I don't know! Something!"

"Didn't you mention jetlag before?"

The ranting physicist paused in consideration.

"Well, yes…I did mention that…"

Jeannie smiled victoriously and sat back in the patio chair.

"Well, there you go then. You're probably just tired and hungry. Have a brownie."

_Brownie…_

"Enough with the brownies already. Yes, they're my favourite, but you can't use them to bribe me!"

As his voice raised, Jeannie scowled and shushed him, glancing over at the sleeping Madison and Caleb.

"Mer, keep your little freak-out down! They're trying to sleep…"

"_And if you had let me explain that in the first place, your little freak-out could have been avoided."_

"Oh, God…"

Rodney's stomach lurched, those damned brownies threatening to come back up. Nearly tipping out of his chair, he leaned forward quickly and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Meredith! What's the matter with you?"

Not daring to open his mouth, McKay just shook his head and tightly shut his eyes. Madison and Caleb slept on peacefully, oblivious to what was happening around them.

They looked like a freakin' Hallmark card.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Rodney opened his eyes to look up at his sister, her eyebrows drawn together in worry.

"Look, let's get you inside and then I'll call the doctor, alright?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Jeannie pulled the scientist up and walked him inside, through the kitchen, and into the living room.

Rodney sat without arguing, his stomach still churning as the wheels in his head spun.

'_Alright, something is definitely going on here…but just what the hell is it?_'

Hearing voices, remembering some people and not others—_I mean, come on! How could I forget dating Sam Carter of all people?_--, it all pointed to one thing: he was on the fast track to the crazy house. Jeannie certainly thought he was ill.

The Canadian scrubbed a hand over his face and dropped back against the couch. He could hear his sister in the kitchen, talking on the phone. '_Probably talking to that doctor of hers…_'

_Weir said that if you didn't wake up, she's going to put Kavanagh in charge of your geeks._

Without thinking, Rodney scowled and muttered, "That bastard…" There was no way in hell Elizabeth would—

He sucked in a breath, the odd-turned-familiar feeling cropping up around the nausea. '_No, stop it already! I don't even know any Elizabeths!_' And he sure as hell didn't know any Kavanaghs either, no matter how annoyed he got at the mere mention of the name.

"Stop it," he snapped, rubbing his forehead furiously. "Stop screwing this up for me."

_Damn it, Rodney…_

"What? What the hell did I do?"

"Mer?"

Raising his hand, Rodney looked over to spot Jeannie walking quietly into the living room, a slightly apprehensive expression on her face.

"The doctor said he can be here within the hour…will you be alright until then?"

The couch dipped as she sat down beside him and took his left hand. But oddly enough, it was the fingers on his right that tingled.

"Of course I will," he retorted with an annoyed sigh, baby blues flickering around the large living room. _His _living room.

"Don't get stuck there, Rodney."

Instinctively he ignored the voice, only realizing seconds later that it came from Jeannie's mouth.

"Rodney."

His lips parted in surprise, gaze fixed on his sister. She _never_ called him Rodney, no matter how much he had begged her to.

"Rodney…buddy?"

Her hand squeezed his, a patient smile flashing at him as Jeannie peered closer.

"Mer? Meredith?"

Rodney stared at the woman in front of him, a sense of dread creeping up. This was Jeannie. It was. It had to be! This was his family, his home, his—his everything! But he still couldn't shake the one word nudging at him, not letting up its insistence.

"Sheppard."

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 07:00pm - Atlantis continued.**

"Sheppard."

John started, blinking in surprise. He honestly hadn't expected that.

For the last half hour, Rodney had stayed dead to the world, unaware that his team leader was sitting beside him, talking and holding his hand (something that Sheppard would deny to his very last breath).

So when John had heard his name said in a mumble, he dropped the scientist's hand and jumped to his feet.

"Rodney? Buddy, you there?"

Nothing.

He frowned and slapped his earpiece, knowing that Ronon and Teyla would want an update.

"Teyla?"

"_We are here, Colonel. Has something happened?_"

"He didn't wake up, but he said my name in his sleep. That's gotta mean something, right?"

John could practically see Teyla's smile as she responded with, "That certainly is an improvement, Colonel. We will head back now, if that is alright."

"Cool. Hey, could you bring me something to eat? Maybe some brownies or something? Just to rub them in McKay's face, you know…"

Now that there had been at least _some_ indication that Rodney was aware, John was feeling much more optimistic; more hopeful that his head geek would get out of this problem unscathed.

"Of course I can. We will be there shortly. Teyla out."

Before sitting back down to continue with his running commentary, Sheppard crossed the infirmary and poked his head into Carson's lab area to see the doctor peering into a microscope.

"Hey, doc. Not interrupting, am I?"

Carson straightened up to look over at the Colonel with a smile. He easily took in the scruffy-haired man's new demeanour; as if the silly grin on his face wasn't indication enough.

"Not at all, lad. Has there been a change in Rodney?"

"He said my name," came the almost proud sounding response.

"Really? Did he now? Well, let's go have a look then, shall we?" Carson set down his tablet and headed out into the main part of the infirmary with John, a thoughtful look on his face. "I have to say, Colonel. I thought it would have taken longer then a little less then an hour for Rodney to show signs of awareness…"

John shrugged.

"You know how stubborn he is."

Beckett 'hm'ed in response as they drew closer to Rodney's bedside. While he checked over the monitors, his face not revealing a thing, Ronon and Teyla walked in holding four brownies each.

"Here you are, Colonel," Teyla offered with a smile as she passed over her armload to Sheppard. "We brought some for you as well, Doctor Beckett."

John grinned, plopping down in his plastic seat and setting the chocolate dessert on the side table while Carson received his share.

"Geez, I just asked for a couple, not the whole batch, you guys."

"Thank ye, lass. I haven't had a chance to head down to dinner yet."

Three pairs of eyes landed on Carson. He blinked before realization dawned.

"Oh, relax, you lot. I'm perfectly fine." He had a feeling that these three would be 'mother-henning' for a while because of this.

After everyone settled in their usual spots around Rodney, they turned hopefully to Beckett, waiting for news.

Any news was good news, right?

"There's no change."

Perhaps not.

John sighed, passing a hand over his face.

"There has to be some sort of change. He said my name, Carson! That's gotta show something!"

With a sympathetic look, Beckett shook his head and draped his hands in his pockets.

"It shows that he's aware, yes. But there's no sign of him waking."

Teyla frowned and said, "But if Doctor McKay is aware, then would he not be trying to wake up? To escape his dream?"

No one answered, not wanting to be the one to say, 'Well, that depends on what he's dreaming apparently'.

With pursed lips, Sheppard gave Rodney's forearm a light smack while saying firmly, "Alright, McKay. That's it. Time for you to get that brain of yours into gear and wake the hell up!"

"Ach! Don't hit the poor lad!"

"Maybe he just needs some motivation," came the overly innocent reply.

"Colonel…"

"What? Look, it's time for him to wake up," Sheppard defended, his narrowed eyes lowering to McKay's face. "You hear me, Rodney? That's an order! Wake up!"

Carson sighed and opened his mouth to berate the Colonel on ordering comatose patients to wake up when the EEG suddenly skipped a beat.

"Well I'll be damned…"

John smirked victoriously.

"See? Just a little motivation. Get your ass in gear, McKay! Everyone's waiting for you."

"Yes, Rodney. You must reawaken. We are waiting."

"Don't make me eat your brownies, McKay."

"C'mon, Lad. Time to join the land of the living."

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 07:00pm - Continued **

"Who's Sheppard?" Jeannie questioned, her hand gripping Rodney's almost painfully tight. "Maybe you should try and get some sleep, Mer."

Rodney scowled, pulling his hand out of her grip.

"I don't know who Sheppard is, but I know he's important! So is everyone else I'm hearing! And according to the voices in my head," He thrust a thumb in the direction of his temple. "I've been sleeping long enough!"

By now Jeannie's concern for her brother was obvious. She seemed almost hesitant to touch his shoulder.

"Listen to me, Meredith," she started gently, voice soft. Waiting until Rodney's baby blues were fixed on hers, she continued. "I'm worried about you. Obviously something is seriously wrong. You need to relax and lay back. Close your eyes. Doctor Crawford will be here soon, he'll help you."

"Who the hell is this Crawford guy? I want Carson!"

"Who's Carson?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rodney burst out with his arms flailing, nearly decking Jeannie.

Her mouth dropped open and immediately McKay calmed himself down, not exactly enjoying the look of shock and fear on his sister's face.

"I--…I'm sorry, Jeannie."

She shook her head, hand finding Rodney's once more. In a quiet voice, she asked, "If you don't even know these people, how do you know you're supposed to 'come back' to them?"

McKay dropped his chin to his chest with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know," he repeated sullenly. "I just don't know. I mean, where the heck else would I belong instead of here? Sure, things are a bit strange. Feels a little different, but it's obviously where I belong, right?" Damn right he was…right. He was with his sister, his niece, his brother-in-law…so what if things were a bit off?

He snapped his fingers, eyes widening.

"Oh, oh! And I'm dating Sam Carter! That's gotta be good! Only in a perfect world would that ever--…hang on…" A frown made it's way onto his face as Jeannie's words finally registered. "How did you know that they've been saying to go back to them? I never said…"

Jeannie smiled, slightly blank eyes on Rodney's.

"Yes you did. You told me. How else could I have known?"

"No, I didn't…" Rodney retorted automatically, sure that he never said a word about what he was hearing.

_You hear me, Rodney? That's an order! Wake up!_

"Wake up…" the scientist echoed slowly as if examining the two words. In retrospect, he probably was. "Wake up from what?" Instinctively he looked towards Jeannie, but frowned when he saw that her happy expression hadn't changed.

_Perfect…too perfect…_

_Fake._

That one word sent his thoughts spiralling. Was none of this real? The life he knew? His sister? Madison? Caleb?

No, they were real. Just not…here.

And those voices, they were definitely real. And waiting for him.

But how could he just let go? What if he really _was_ crazy?

_God, it's like that episode of Buffy where she was in the mental institution and everyone was telling her that her 'demon fighting' life was fake and—okay, focusing._

The Canadian looked back at Jeannie, finding that she was still smiling that unwavering smile. In fact, it was as if she wasn't moving at all…His frown deepened as he raised a hand in waved it in front of her face.

Nothing. Not even a blink.

Panic rushed through him. He jumped to his feet and crossed the room to grip the mantel above the fireplace. The clock that sat a few inches from his fingers had stopped ticking, the pendulum frozen in time. He stared at the clock face for a few seconds before running out of the room, through the kitchen, and onto the patio in a last ditch attempt to convince himself that everything was perfectly fine.

But when he saw Madison still curled up in Caleb's arms, their bodies perfectly still, he knew it wasn't real.

Rodney tilted his head back to look at the sky. Not a star blinked, not a plane went by. But he knew that it was where he was supposed to be. Up there. With his family.

_C'mon, Lad. Time to join the land of the living._

Without thinking, Rodney let his feet move on autopilot, taking him back into the living room. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Jeannie, her mannequin smile still plastered to her face.

"I'm sorry, Jeannie," he whispered, hoping he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life as he shut his eyes tightly.

Feeling like a string had been snapped, he breathed out, and let himself go.

x x x

**Present time - 07/30/06 – 07:10pm - Atlantis continued.**

"Good Lord," came an amazed voice, accent thick. "He appears to be coming around."

"I told you so! C'mon, buddy. Let's see those baby blues."

Feeling like he was fighting against rushing water, Rodney forced his heavy eyes open, blinking blearily at the bright light above him.

_Bright light?_

"Oh, God," he croaked, eyes widening sleepily. "Did I die? Tell me I didn't die. I was always told to stay away from the white light."

"White light?" questioned a soft voice.

The accented one laughed gently.

"He must mean the infirmary lights. They _are_ rather bright…hold on, lad." The lights dimmed down, earning a sigh of relief from Rodney. "That's better then, isn't it?"

Now that the lights weren't blinding him, Rodney took a breath and opened his eyes properly. The blurs above him sharpened into familiar faces, each with a large smile.

"Welcome back, buddy. How're you feeling?"

"Sheppard?"

"That's my name."

"I had the strangest dream," McKay mumbled, feeling the pull of sleep once more. "None of you were in it though."

The last thing he heard was an amused snort before he fell into a relaxed sleep. He knew where he belonged. And he was definitely there.

x x x

A/N: Well that's it, guys! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Now all that's left is the epilogue which should be out in a few days. It'll wrap up everything and hopefully answer your questions.

A couple things:

CSA Canadian Space Agency

Rodney in California: There are many research centres and a Deep Space Network in California for NASA, so that's where I put him. _Where_ exactly, I don't know, haha. And he kept his home in Canada as well, so hopefully no one got confused with that part.

Maple Dips: The best doughnut ever (except for maybe the rainbow sprinkle ones, haha).

Rodney saying near the end "I had the strangest dream. None of you were in it though." : Go watch 'No Place Like Home' by NeilCicierega on YouTube. It's hilarious. The line though is at the end of the series (part 4).

Déjà vu Moments (from episodes):

Conan pretty self-explanatory.

SPF100 Sunscreen Season two, episode three (Runner). Rodney talking to Lorne.


	2. Epilogue

A/N: Now it's officially complete! Quite the miracle for me. I haven't finished a fic in years. Literally.

STATUS: Complete (le gasp!)

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: We all know Rodney McKay can handle the pressure of Atlantis life, right? But dreams are funny things...and sometimes you don't want to leave.

CHARS: Team fic w/ Carson and Elizabeth. But mainly Rodney :)

SPOILERS: Nothing specific. Takes place sometime during late Season three (after M&MM but before Sunday).

WARNINGS: Swearing. Our boys have quite the potty mouth sometimes. And McShep can be seen through squinted eyes, but it's mostly just friendship.

EDIT: This epilogue could be considered pre-slash if you look at it that way (which I do, hee!) but it can easily be seen as friendship, so no worries.

DISCLAIMER: Everything Stargate Atlantis related is property of MGM. I own nothing.

x x x

**S.O.S **– Epilogue

By: Azure Lupis

x x x

"Hey, doc!"

Carson glanced over his shoulder as he took a tray from the line in the Mess Hall. When he spotted Colonel Sheppard, he smiled and passed the man a tray of his own.

"Hello, Colonel. Everything alright?"

"Thanks, doc. And yeah, everything's fine." John slipped in behind Carson with a second tray. "Actually, I just wanted to know if you've seen McKay lately."

Eyeing the two trays John had started to fill up, Beckett shook his head.

"Nay, not since I released him two days ago."

John sighed. Ever since Rodney had been let go from the infirmary after his…incident, the scientist had been playing a rather good game of hide and seek, and John was losing. Big time.

"But I did hear Radek mention something about spotting Rodney in the Control Room this morning, talking to Elizabeth."

This perked Sheppard up. Another lead.

"Thanks, Carson!"

Beckett watched with an amused smile as the Colonel jogged out of the Mess with two loaded trays, a determined look on his face. If anyone could find Rodney and make him talk, it would be John Sheppard.

x

"Elizabeth!"

Pausing on her way into her office, Elizabeth Weir turned around to see Colonel Sheppard striding up to her holding two heavily laden trays.

"I hope one of those are for me," she said teasingly.

John plastered an innocent smile onto his face.

"Sorry, they're spoken for. Have you seen Rodney around? Word on the grapevine is that you were talking to him earlier today."

"Word gets around quickly."

"Yup."

Seeing that the Colonel wasn't to be distracted, Elizabeth sighed and nodded.

"Alright, yes. He came to me earlier today to talk. He's probably in his quarters right now."

"Great, thanks."

Sheppard turned and took a grand total of two steps before Elizabeth's voice stopped him.

"John, just—go easy on him, alright?"

He raised an eyebrow but nodded without comment.

Go easy on him…was Sheppard ever anything but?

x

Rodney flicked the metal locks of his suitcase shut with a snap. One down, one to go.

Setting the silver case by the door, he grabbed the second empty one and dropped it onto the bed. He didn't exactly have that much civilian clothes with him, but he would have to make due.

'_I can buy more on Earth._'

He pulled open the bottom drawer of his dresser and took out an armful of clothes, dumping them on the bed beside the open case.

He had been folding for only five or so minutes before his door chime startled him. The scientist sighed. Two days of hiding. He should have known it was too good to be true.

Dropping a sweater, he headed over to the door and swiped a palm over the sensor. The door slid open, revealing Colonel Sheppard to a not-so-surprised Rodney.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Rodney asked indifferently. He couldn't help but eye the trays of food in John's hands.

"McKay, you've been hiding out for days! You didn't really think it would last all that long, did you?"

No, he didn't. But he wouldn't tell Sheppard that.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" John asked, undaunted by the silence. "You've led me on a wild goose chase across the city. The least you could do is let me in. Wouldn't want all this food to go to waste, would you?"

Rodney glanced over his shoulder towards the suitcase before nodding and stepping back.

"I guess so…Just eat fast, would you? My room isn't a restaurant booth."

With a smirk, John walked past Rodney and set the trays on the cluttered desk.

"Why? Going somewhere?"

"Well, actually…"

John frowned and turned towards the fidgeting scientist who was staring pointedly at the suitcase on the bed, half filled with clothes.

"What?" The Colonel glanced from the suitcase and back to Rodney. "You are? Where are you going?"

Rodney suddenly scowled and stomped over to his desk to grab one of the bottles of water that came with his Sheppard-delivered dinner. The top cracked open as he turned the cap.

"Not that it's any of your business, Colonel, but I'm going back to Earth."

It took John a few seconds to school his features, mouth threatening to drop open. Rodney was leaving? Had that coma really effected him that badly?

Rodney raised an eyebrow as the emotions whirled past John's face before it took on its normal impassive expression. He knew that one well. It was the one John normally used when he had his shields up.

"What's the matter with you? It'll only be for a few weeks."

The blatant relief that spread over Sheppard's face made the Canadian smirk smugly. "What? Thought I was leaving for good?"

When John _still_ didn't say anything, Rodney frowned and set the water down.

"Colonel, you can say something any time now. This conversation is becoming a little one-sided."

"I think we should have a talk, buddy."

"…huh. That wasn't exactly where I was going with that." With a shake of his head, Rodney moved back over to his suitcase and grabbed the sweater he had abandoned a few minutes before. "I know what you're going to say, and I'd rather not talk about it right now."

John raised an eyebrow as he went to stand on the opposite side of the bed, staring at McKay from across his suitcase. He grabbed a shirt absently and started to fold.

"So then you know that I was going to apologize for what happened? That Teyla, Ronon, and I should have kept a better eye on you? And yes, I know you're not a kid, but you're one of our best friends, Rodney."

McKay had long since abandoned the sweater to stare at John with his mouth agape. John ploughed on, dropping the shirt into the case and starting on another.

"And I guess you know that I was going to promise that I would listen to you more often, work harder in the whole 'comfort' department, no matter how _un_comfortable it makes us." Neither of them were good with talking and they both knew it.

After a few minutes of Rodney staring, Sheppard finally sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Now look who's doing all the talking. Spit it out already, Rodney."

Realizing that he had been gawking with his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water, McKay shook his head and tried to form a coherent sentence.

"You—wait…" Okay, so maybe Rodney didn't know what John had been planning on saying after all. "Huh…I was way off."

"Apparently," came Sheppard's wry response.

There was a moment of silence before McKay grabbed a shirt and started folding, using any excuse to keep his eyes off Sheppard and his hands from fidgeting. He _really_ wasn't great at this talking thing. "Okay, look. All that stuff you said? It was nice, really. But come on. That wasn't what you wanted to say…" He paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "Though, granted…that 'best friend' comment was…also nice."

"What the hell are you talking about, Rodney? Of course that was what I wanted to say," John said, a peculiar look on his face. "What did you think I was going to say?"

Realizing that he had practically backed himself into a corner, Rodney waved a hand and stuffed the half folded shirt into the suitcase.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"McKay…"

"Nothing! I just--…" Deciding that he might as well get it over with, the scientist scowled and admitted, "I just got myself all geared up for a lecture from you and Ronon about being a quitter. Because that's what I am, right? A quitter?"

"A quit—_what?_ Who the hell told you that?" With narrowed eyes, Sheppard dropped the shirt he was holding to fold his arms across his chest. "That's not really what you think, is it? That _I_ think that? And Ronon sure as hell doesn't."

"Oh, come on, Colonel. I gave up. Why do you think it took me so long to get out of that damned dream of mine?" Rodney's scowl fell before he turned away to walk over to the tray of food on his desk. "Or why I was in it in the first place…because I couldn't handle the pressure. Because…everything was perfect in there." A ghost of a smug smile crossed his lips. "Well, of course it was. Genius."

Letting his arms fall to his sides, John stayed near the suitcase without saying anything. He knew Rodney had to get it all off his chest.

"And you know…" McKay turned to look at John, his smug smile taking on a sad note. "I knew…I _knew_ that something was wrong. That it wasn't real. But I tried to ignore it. I really tried." He chuckled humourlessly. "But when you're able to start controlling rainbows and everything you know freezes in time, you can't exactly ignore it anymore."

'_Rainbows?_' Holding back a comment, John wandered around the bed to join Rodney at the desk. He reached out and opened his own bottle of water. '_Suddenly I wish I brought beer instead…_'

"No one blames you for that," came his simple reply. "No one. Not me, not Ronon. The only person playing the blame game here is you, Rodney."

"Well can you blame me?" Rodney spluttered, arms flailing. "I almost stayed in there! I—"

"Almost. _Almost_ being the key word, McKay," Sheppard stressed as he ducked automatically, not exactly wanting to get smacked by an errant hand. "Look, I can tell you over and over again that we don't blame you, that anyone would have crashed under the pressure you go through every day, that you're one of the bravest guys I know, but it won't matter unless you forgive yourself first."

Good thing he talked to Heightmeyer before this.

"…did you talk to Heightmeyer?"

"Course not, buddy. This is all from the heart."

There was a long pause before they both snorted in amusement, heads shaking.

"So…" Rodney began hesitantly after the quiet laughter subsided. "So you guys really don't think I'm a quitter?"

"Ah, give it a rest, McKay. Now I think you're just fishing for compliments." John grinned and repeated, "I think you're arrogant, smug, full of yourself, loud, shrill—"

"Uh, hello? Did you buy a thesaurus or something?"

"—but, you're _not_ a quitter. Understood?"

"Got it," Rodney quipped, not being able to keep the pleased grin off his face. "So you really think I'm brave, huh?"

Sheppard cuffed the scientist upside the head with a roll of his eyes.

"You know what? No more heart-to-hearts with you."

With a chuckle, Rodney took his tray and sat down on the edge of the bed with it, balancing it on his lap.

"Thanks for bringing this." He raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to turn into a mother hen like Carson now, are you?"

"Nah, 'course not."

Now why didn't Rodney believe him?

"Teyla and Ronon, on the other hand…"

They both laughed, the previous tension thankfully gone. For a few minutes, they sat and ate in comfortable silence, just glad that the other one was still around.

Finally John asked, "So where are you headed? Earth obviously."

"Obviously. I'm actually going to see Jeannie and Madison. I suppose Caleb will be there too." A sort of pleased but embarrassed expression crossed Rodney's face. "They're going to meet me outside Cheyenne Mountain. Just outside the gates." He was lucky they could get that close, let alone the general area. "Apparently it's time for a vacation for me, and Jeannie decided it was time for them too. We decided to do the tourist thing there and then head down to Hawaii for a few weeks. Which, of course, will be havoc for my skin…"

"Oh, of course," echoed Sheppard, not bothering to hide his amused smile. "You'll have to bring some of that sunscreen you made. SPF 100, wasn't it? Smells like the tropics?"

"Yes, yes, mockery noted."

With a chuckle, John stood to toss his empty tray onto the cluttered desk, sending a few papers drifting to the floor.

"Well, let's get packing then, buddy."

Rodney stared, setting his own tray down absently.

"What are you talking about? You're not coming."

John rolled his eyes and snatched up a shirt.

"Obviously not. But I assume if you want to leave in the morning with the Daedalus, then you'll want some help. Now stop yakkin' and start foldin'."

Rodney paused before making a pleased 'hm' sound, chin lifting as he grabbed a pair of pants.

"Oh, hey! That reminds me. Did you hear about Kegan and Pearson? While you were in dreamland, they got fired."

"Well it's about time. Honestly, those two were the most incompetent, moronic…"

x

"Have a lovely trip, Doctor McKay."

Rodney smiled as he and Teyla touched foreheads, albeit a bit clumsily. Honestly, he would never figure out the right procedure for that.

Ronon smacked him on the back with a grin. "Have fun, McKay. Bring back food."

Nearly pitching forwards, Rodney huffed and smoothed down his 'I'm with genius' t-shirt.

"Don't you have some sort of mountain lion to hunt on the Mainland, Conan? I'm not a maître d'."

"What's a maître d'?"

Elizabeth stepped forwards and pulled the Canadian into a hug before he could launch into a complete rant.

"Really though, Rodney. We want you to have a good time. No work, just relaxation. Spend time with Madison. Get some sun and surf."

"Surf? You're joking, right?"

"You know what I mean," came the stern reply.

"Yes, yes. I will. Genius' honour."

"Geniuses have honour?" teased Sheppard. Again not giving Rodney a chance to retort, the Colonel clapped the scientist on the shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. "Have a great time, buddy. You deserve it."

Thankfully Rodney was spared from replying, an embarrassed smile on his face. Colonel Caldwell's voice crackled through their earpieces.

"_We're ready for transportation. Everyone who's coming aboard ready down there?_"

Elizabeth glanced around at the handful of scientists and marines who were heading back to Earth, gathered in the Gate Room below them.

"Everyone's all set, Colonel."

"_Roger that. Standby for beaming._"

The last thing Rodney saw before the bright Asgard light beamed him out were four faces, each with relaxed smiles directed at him.

"Shit, McKay!"

Rodney's heart skipped a beat at Sheppard's yelp. What now?

"I forgot! Bring us back some popcorn!"

_Moron._

x

"Hey, lady!"

"Uncle Mer!"

Meredith Rodney McKay beamed as he hauled his niece up into his arms, the hot Colorado sun beating down on their backs. The Cheyenne Mountain gate slid closed behind him, sentries resuming their duties.

A few feet away, Jeannie and Caleb leaned against the doors of their rented red convertible, smiles on their faces.

"How've you been, kiddo?"

"Great! My birthday is coming up soon, did you know that? What are you going to get me? Lots of presents? I already have a list for you!"

Rodney laughed as Madison chattered away, still up in his arms while they began their walk to the car. Jeannie's hand went to rest on his shoulder, Caleb greeting him with a wave.

Above their heads, the hot desert sun blazed.

And not a damned rainbow was in sight.

x x x

A/N: Well, that's all she wrote, folks. I hope that wrapped up everything nicely. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts!


End file.
